


I Never Found Love In The City

by httpveronica



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: Philip and Lukas get snowed in at the cabin





	

“What do you mean we can’t leave?” Philip asks incredulously, his eyes going big. “Can’t you just try again?”

“Philip, I’m telling you, if I could start the bike, I would! Its motor must have frozen, though…” Lukas adds, kicking the tire, grimacing as his motorbike emitted a high pitched squeak.

“Can’t your dad just drive over and give us a lift?” Philip moaned in annoyance and unceremoniously plopped himself next to the bike in the thick snow.

“Are you serious, Philip? You must be out of your mind! No way am I calling him, unless you want our heads on stakes!”

“Right…” Philip sighed, still a bit disappointed because Lukas still had to hide their relationship from his father. He knew that it was none of his business, and he was nowhere near angry with Lukas, he was plainly disturbed by the fact that people here couldn’t accept them the way they were. After all, he grew up in the city, so everybody had very much opened minds, but here, in Tivoli, everything was different.

“You know I would’ve called Gabe, but he and Helen are currently out in the city, so yeah… Are you completely sure you can’t start your bike, though?”

“If you ask me that one more time I’ll kick you in the face for good, Philip!” Lukas threatened him, but he wasn’t exactly serious, as a smile was starting to creep on his features. Truth be told, Lukas didn’t mind being “stuck” here with Philip. They were finally having some time for themselves, after so much horror and drama they decided to bury deep in the back of their brains, like a long forgotten and unpleasant memory.

“Then maybe we could go inside?” Philip asked, sighing for the thousandth time only in the last minute, not once failing to show his disappointment in Lukas’s “lack of experience” in motor cross. This was what pushed  Lukas over the edge. Out of the blue, Lukas throws himself at Philip’s chest, pushing him down in the soft bed of snow, straddling his hips and gripping his wrists. Philip let out a yelp of surprise and tries to free himself from Lukas’s strong hold, trashing his head around in the snow, trying to avoid Lukas’s fist that was now holding a big snow ball, threatening to wash it down his face, which he eventually did, making Philip yell and splutter out melted snow. Lukas stops, taking his time to admire the poor boy underneath him. His eyelashes were sparkling in the cold winter sun, tiny speckles of ice climbing up his long eyelashes, contrasting with his deep warm eyes that looked almost as if they were trying to melt the icicles. His cheeks were adorably stained by a furious blush that was creeping down his features, as the cold snow has been rubbed into his delicate milky complexion. Daring to look down at his lips, Lukas’s mind went blank. The soft pair of lips was smudged red as a candy apple, shining with tiny melted snowflakes in the cold serene light.

“Are you done eye mooning me?” Philip chuckled, futilely trying to break Lukas’s grip on his wrists.

„Oh, shut up!” Lukas moaned and smashed another snowball in his face, this time lighter, his annoyance long gone.

„Honestly now, can we go inside? I’m getting really cold...” Philip mumbled and pleaded with his eyes.

„Hm... Ok, fine!” Lukas breathes, a cloud of condense floating out past his lips and gradually dancing into Philip’s frozen face. Lukas finally ducks down, catching Philip’s plump and full lips between his own, shortly, yet so tenderly kissing him. Philip felt like he was lit on fire, the ice melting off his bones and the water resulted from it seeping into his veins like adrenaline.

As they quickly slammed the door to the cabin closed, locking the frozen fire and brimestone outside, Lukas shrugged off his jacket and looked over to Philip, who was shivering with his arms wrapped around his body and his head bowed down into his thick wool scarf. Lukas went behind him and slowly started undressing him of his jacket.

”Hey! Stop it, I’m cold!” Philip protested and gripped at his jacket tighter, glaring at Lukas.

Lukas gazed funnily to Philip, who had a mean look in his squinted eyes.

”Come here, idiot” Lukas huffed and pulled Philip closer again, this time succeeding in getting his coat off and dusting off the tiny speacks of snow from his hair and messed up eyebrows.

”Do you happen to have radiators in this ancient cottage?” Philip asked almost rhetorically, because he already knew that it was impossible. For crying out loud, they had no electricity, why would they have radiators? 

”Yeah, well, about that...” Lukas started, carding his fingers through his hair awkwardly, pushing away from his eyes and looking down at his boots.  ”We have no radiators, or fireplaces or any other ways of warming the cabin up so... I don’t know...”

”Could you please tell me how are we actually supposed to spend the night without dying?” Philip asked rolling his eyes and already feeling his toes go dead from so much cold.

”I don’t know... I don’t know, Philip, ok?” Lukas said, throwing his head back and trying for the umpteenth time to think of a way to solve this problem. They’ve been silent for the next couple of minutes, only deep breaths and occasional shudders of cold being heard from the two boys between the four thin wood walls of the cabin.

”We could just go to bed, as we don’t have any food here as well, right?”

”Obviously..” Lukas sighed and made his way into the bedroom, frowning as he tried to remember where his dad kept the blankets.

Philip was waiting in the doorway, subtly jumping his leg in an attempt to warm himself up, although he knew it was useless, facing the conditions they were in.

A particular sigh followed by rustling material made Philip unglue his eyes from the bedroom window, the one who which was keeping them and the cold divisive. Lukas threw himself on the bed along with a thick blanket, wrapping himself in it and holding onto it as for dear life.

”Are there any more spare blankets or should I just go cover myself in snow?” Philip complains sarcastically and lightly pushes Lukas to the side, making himself room.

”Mm... I don’t know if I should let you, I mean, it’s my cabin, after all... ” Lukas dared to joke further.

”You got us stuck in the middle of nowhere, so I basically deserve this whole house, ok? Now shut up and move your ass!”

”Ok, chill..” Lukas whispered and shuffled to the side, throwing his arms up in defense.

”I am chill, Lukas, I’m more than chill, I’m frozen!” At this, Lukas couldn’t hold back in a chuckle, as Philip’s already cold bitten face was starting to darken even more from the apparent annoyance.

”If you won’t shut up...” Philip started to threaten, but eventually stopped as Lukas simply draped the blanket over his whole body, only mentally making him feel better, as the blanket was pretty much as cold as the temperature outside.

After a solid half an hour of trying to convince themselves that everything was ok passed and they were going to warm up eventually, an idea struck Philip.

“You know, if we were to sleep naked we would warm each other up a lot better than this excuse of duvet.” Philip stated and  looked over to Lukas, who had one of the most terrified expressions on his face, his mind obviously flying to not so innocent scenarios.

“Sleep, Lukas, sleep!” Philip emphasised and laughed as Lukas tried to relax his face muscles from looking so terrified. Truth be told, both of them were afraid to take this relationship to the next level, in their case to have sex, because they were both virgins, and, furthermore, Lukas, as much as he wanted to leave this behind, was still feeling a tad bit uncomfortable about this whole thing.  He was more than ok with kissing, cuddling, innocent touching, but sex might be a little too much for the moment, at least. It was no lie that Lukas had a huge sexual attraction to Philip. Sometimes he would just stare at the delicate skin covering his neck, wondering what beautiful sounds Philip would make if he would kiss it, bite it. Or wondering how his name would sound on Philip’s lips while begging from underneath him, where his soft spot was, if he had a thing for hair pulling or neck biting. He had so many questions and he knew that one day he will find an answer for those all. But neither of them were ready for that right now.

“Lukas?” Philip whispered, slight worry laced with his serene voice “You still here?” It was when Philip waved a hand in front of his eyes, that Lukas started focusing on the real world instead of imagining what their first time would be like. As their eyes met, Lukas face looked like they were outside in the snow again, red staining and melting under his cheek, seeping down his face and down his neck.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm here!” Lukas jumped to his feet, quickly trying to distract himself, but now that he came to think about it, any attempt to forget about his thoughts earlier was useless, as sleeping naked next to each other obviously was going to stir up some imagines.

They started undressing faster than usual, as the cold was biting at their skin, making them shiver and almost regret making this decision.

“The socks are staying, though.” Lukas stated as they cuddled under the duvet again, wrapping his lanky arms around Philip’s equally cold body and pulling him closer.

“You do you” Philip chuckled and snaked a leg around his, bumping his shin with his cold toes.

“Hey! Stop it!” Lukas laughed and shivered at the slightest cold touch.

Suddenly, there's a long howl just outside their window and Philip jumps up scared, gripping Lukas's hand in his so hard his blood runs cold.

"Tell me that was not a wolf!" Philip shrieked, not letting his eyes leave the window.

"I'd love to correct you, but-"

"Just don't say it... Don't say it!" Philip panicked further, slapping a hand over Lukas's mouth and shushing him. By this time, Lukas was already cracking up under Philip's palm, reminding himself about what a city boy Philip actually is. He's probably never seen a wild animal before, not even in those zoo parks in the city.

Philip looks down at him and Lukas feels like the room’s temperature raised to 30 degrees instantly, as those warm orbits started boring into his icy cold ones.

Lukas stretches his neck forward and kisses under Philip’s ear, hearing a soft surprised gasp leave his lips. Smiling to himself, he does it again, this time lower, and again, slowly trailing those little innocent kisses from his neck, up to his jaw and right next to his lips, feeling his muscles relax and making him eventually rest his head against his chest.

 “I found this city guide online—it says there’s a record store slash coffee shop.  Looks like that vintage crap you like,” he says, and Philip can hear the smile in his voice. “I thought we could check that out tomorrow, if you want to.”

Philip smiles, slowly closing his eyes as they finally started to warm up even a little. “Vintage crap sounds  _lovely_ ,” he agrees.

“Thanks” Philip whispers and pulls Lukas closer by wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly on his cold lips, which were starting to get warmer and warmer as they kissed.

"You think it left?" Philip asks in a groggy and faint voice, yawning against his shoulder.

"Who?"

"The wolf, you dumb ass!" Philip giggled, play hitting Lukas on his head.

"Yeah, sure. Had no reason to stay here, the door is locked, anyway, calm down!" Lukas reassured Philip and gently stroked his hair, smoothing it back away from his eyes.

"Ok.." Philip's voice was barely above a whisper, as sleep was gradually spreading through his bloodstream.

He feels Lukas’s hand move up his spine, trail along the back of his neck and sink into his hair, fingernails dragging lightly over his scalp. Philip sighs and closes his eyes. It’s all too tempting, really: the warmth of the covers just reaching past the tips of his toes, the lull of Lukas’s bare chest rising and falling under him, the world held at bay behind the half-drawn curtains and, the snowing still gentle and forgiving in its onset. Philip feels himself slowly drift to sleep, fractions of the day reassembling, clustered and heavy, making complete and no sense at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hope you enjoyed reading this! please leave kudos/comment and let me know what you think about it! (title inspired by the 1975 - the city) (and btw lett's say that that crimes didn't take place at the cabin so there should be no flashbacks and triggers for the boys) (also i think i'm going to write an alternative version of this with philip being more enthusiastic about snow cause idk he's from the city so he's probably never seen that much snow in his whole life so he coaxes lukas into playing in it with him idk)


End file.
